


You up yet?

by mkhhhx



Series: KiHo Bingo S2017 [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, KiHo Bingo, Lady and the Tramp (1955) References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Kihyun and his dog's morning routine is interrupted by a disturbing jogger with an equally disturbing dog.





	You up yet?

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Disney" Kiho bingo square~  
> It probably has some mistakes and it's kind of rushed, so I'll may come and fix some bits later, other than that, I much enjoyed writing :)

The perfect hour to relax, 6am it is, for Kihyun at least. He wakes up, takes Lady, his beloved Cocker Spaniel and walks to the park near his house, with a book or occasionally the morning paper and coffee. He has roughly two whole hours to himself before work, reading the news and letting Lady sniff around the bench he’s sitting. He enjoys the birds chirping as the city comes to life, almost no cars on the nearby road and very few people up at this hour. He knows most of them and greets them, some who work early and mostly elderly who enjoy mornings as much as he does.

Today there’s a new addition, noisy enough to make him look up from his book and for Lady to stop playing with her ball besides him. There is a man jogging in circles around the not so big park, resulting in him passing in front of Kihyun every few minutes, the sound of his shoes on the pebbles way too irritating for seven in the morning. What’s more, running with him is a dog, on a loose leash, almost twice Lady’s size. Kihyun doesn’t like big dogs.

The jogging continues for half an hour until the man exits the park, much to Kihyun’s disappointment when he checks his clock and it’s time to return home and get ready for work. He doesn’t think much about it, from time to time many people start exercising, lasting usually from a couple of days to a month. That one will be no different.

Except he does. It’s been thirty six days. Thirty six days that Kihyun’s morning routine is interrupted by shoes on pebbles and that sweaty stranger running circles in his too tight shirt and too short pants, sometimes even letting his dog free of his leash to play fetch with sticks they find on the ground. He is kind of disgusted, he would never let Lady keep something so dirty into her mouth. She, even if perfectly trained by Kihyun and a specialist, to sit obediently by his side, eyes the other dog curiously and Kihyun wonders if she would enjoy playing like this too.

He has lots of time to think about the, undeniably good looking and fit, jogger, considering there’s nothing much going on in his life. He’s putting his literature degree to full use working in a bookstore, organizing and recommending books when the customers ask. His boss is more than content with him and he expects a raise soon. Back home Lady is always waiting for him, for the past two years they’ve been living together at least and they eat dinner together, have a short walk to the park and return back home to watch some television before sleep time. Lady’s puppy eyes make him give in to letting her sleep on his bed instead of her own, every time.

It’s an exceptionally hot day when a foreign object lands less than a meter away from Kihyun’s feet and Lady is quick to go closer to move it with her paws. The moment he realizes it’s a frisbee, blue and big enough to not be a suitable toy for a small dog like Lady, a hand picks it up from the ground and Kihyun comes eye to eye with the man as he’s standing up again.

 “I’m sorry, we’re not used to playing with that yet” he says, taking a few steps back, his dog sniffing Lady who jumps on the bench near Kihyun, snobby getting away from the larger dog.

“It’s okay” he nods, because he’s not genuinely annoyed, it was time to get back home anyway.

“I’ve been seeing you around a lot…I’m Hoseok” he smiles and then points to his dog adding “and that’s Tramp”, the latter sticking his tongue out, short tail waggling behind him.

“I’m Kihyun, that’s Lady, nice to meet you” he politely answers, standing up and taking Lady’s leash in his hand. Hoseok seems eager to continue the conversation but Kihyun stops him, announcing he has to leave and promises to talk again soon. He’s kind of struck by how beautiful the man is from up close. He and his stunning smile.

He keeps his promise and they talk more. Once he realizes Kihyun leaves the park at a certain hour, Hoseok comes earlier to go through his usual routine and then, along with his dog they have enough time to sit on the bench next to Kihyun.

Hoseok is one of the friendlier people Kihyun has met, same goes for Tramp in dog terms too. He recites how he found Tramp three winters ago, searching for food in a bin behind a restaurant he was a regular to, took him home and couldn’t bring himself to leave the dog to the shelter, so they became buddies.

He is a personal trainer, which explains his high exercise tolerance and moved in town some months ago after he was offered a position in a nearby fitness center. He has a body worth dying for and when he runs his fingers through his hair messing it Kihyun has a hard time not staring too hard.

Tramp is as gentle as his owner, not getting close to Lady until she starts making the first steps towards him to sniff and then returning back to Kihyun, who at first was scared of letting them together, he only lets Lady play with dogs around her size, but does not regret it when, after weeks the two dogs are running on the grass near their owners, chasing each other and happily barking.

“So” Hoseok starts, taking his energy drink out of his bag and pushing Tramp off his lap.

“Yes, good morning to you too” Kihyun sips his Americano, the other hand not leaving Lady’s freshly bathed, trimmed and fluffy fur.

“Do you wanna go for dinner sometime?” he asks before gulping his whole drink in one go and shying out from Kihyun’s eyes.

“I’d love to” Kihyun agrees, because he’s been thinking about going out with Hoseok a lot lately and was on the verge of asking.

It’s been a hundred days since they talked for the first time, Hoseok must be counting too.

The Italian restaurant is not as crowded as Kihyun would expect for a Friday night, couples scattered around the candle lit tables, music playing at the background, covering the sounds of chatter and glass clinking. Hoseok, who made the reservation, was already waiting for him, looking more than just good in semi-formal clothing. It’s the first time Kihyun sees him out of his awfully short shorts and tight shirts.

They order wine and meatball spaghetti, as suggested by Tony, the shop owner who Hoseok seems to know personally. In the meantime, small, awkward talk starts, because apart from their morning routines and little more, they know almost nothing about each other. Hoseok’s hands are unsteady when he’s pouring wine into their glasses and Kihyun cannot understand how he got so anxious, he’s having a good time himself.

The spaghetti comes in a big plate and two smaller to serve themselves but they decide not to use them, placing the first one between them. It’s as tasty as the owner insisted and Kihyun is giggling to some story Hoseok is telling him, about the one and only time he tried to train Tramp to sit by command.

The wine bottle is almost empty and the plate too, Kihyun picking with his fork one of the last spaghetti pieces and sucking, trying to create the less saucy mess on his face. He notices Hoseok gone completely red beside him and next, the piece of pasta between them, the other end in Hoseok’s mouth.

He smiles apologetically and keeps on eating, until Hoseok leans in as well and their lips connect to a brief kiss, the butterflies into his stomach interrupting his swallowing process as Hoseok falls back into his chair softly laughing and pushes the last meatball towards Kihyun’s side of the plate.

They leave together, walking with hands brushing between them and wide smiles and they take the longest way to their homes just to spend a little more time with each other even if they both know they have someone to wait for them back and those certain someones will probably smell what’s going on.

They still meet every morning but instead start greeting each other with a kiss to start their day and Kihyun buys two coffees and Hoseok brings him his newspaper and sometimes makes Kihyun run a circle or two, Lady and Tramp chasing them, or the ball, or cats, or anything really.

 

  _Many, many months later, Lady has four puppies, three almost identical to herself and one a perfect copy of Tramp so, naturally, Hoseok and Kihyun decide to get a house to live all together._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
